1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display system for processing source image data by means of scaling technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically tuning output line rate of a display controller.
2. Description of Related Arts
Display systems are employed to process source image data into output image data to be displayed on a display screen thereof. The source image data is usually provided by a graphics controller such as a graphics card, video decoder, digital camera, etc., and the resolution of the source image data is predetermined. Therefore, the source image data needs to be resized or scaled into an appropriate resolution such that the display screen can correctly display the output image data. Accordingly, a device used to process the source image data into the associated output image data is so-called a “display controller.”
The display controller usually utilizes a line buffer with n blocks for read/write operations, which are subject to underrun or overrun due to undesirable read/write racing. Although firmware adjustment approach has been conventionally utilized to solve the buffer underrun or overrun issues, the user is required to realize the detailed operations of the image controller and manually adjust the associated parameters via firmware.
Thus, there is a need for a simple hardware-implemented display controller for tuning an image that has good image quality, fast tuning result, and a user-friendly interface.